


It's All Relative

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Feminine Harry, Harry in Panties, M/M, Polyamory, Size Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: Adam just raised an eyebrow. “You know there’s plenty of tall girls about if that’s what you’re into,” he replied.“Into anyone tall,” Harry muttered to himself with a slight grimace, his nose wrinkling a bit as he looked back up at Adam with a curious expression. “How tall are you?”
Relationships: Adam Prendergast/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	It's All Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

Adam had never really expected to rub elbows with someone of Harry’s calibre when he’d started his musical career nearly a decade ago, but then again, he supposed that no one could have predicted the trajectory One Direction’s success had taken. 

Harry was merely a very famous friend of a friend, who had become friends with Adam’s wife as a matter of consequence. It had mystified Adam at first, seeing just how well Emi and Harry got along; she was a grown woman in her twenties, and Harry was a teenage boy, barely nineteen now. Evidently, their shared love for Nicholas Sparks novels (and the accompanying films) was enough to tether them together with a bond potentially stronger that that of Adam’s marriage—if the amount of time she spent with Harry in their own house was anything to judge by.

Adam didn’t mind, though. He appreciated a bit of alone time, and he didn’t want to be the type of guy who begrudged his wife having her own friends. So he tolerated Harry’s presence, encouraged it, and pretended he didn’t notice the way that Harry looked at _him_ when he thought Adam wasn’t looking.

“Hey.”

Adam peered over his book up at where Harry was stood in the doorway to Adam and Emi’s bedroom, swaddled tightly in one of Emi’s fluffy pink bathrobes but looking bashful for what was probably another reason entirely, if Adam knew anything about what made Harry tick.

Still, it was a strange sight—Adam knew how Harry dressed when he was One Direction Harry, in the public eye even when he was doing his shopping, but the boy stood in front of him with his nails painted a shimmery purple and his bottom lip drawn nervously into his mouth was a far cry from the blossoming sex symbol that Adam knew the tabloids wanted Harry to be. Around Emi, Harry was just Harry.

“Where’s Emi?” Adam asked curiously. He’d been trying to stay out of their way for the majority of the evening, ever since he’d found out Harry was coming over, which hadn’t been too much of a trial since he’d been exhausted when he got home from rehearsals anyway, and all he’d wanted to do was lie in bed with a good book.

“She fell asleep on the sofa during the film,” Harry said in a soft voice. He inched a bit further into the room before carefully closing the door behind himself. “You said I could talk to you about anything, right?”

Adam nodded. He had said that, but he hadn’t ever really expected Harry to take him up on the offer. Sometimes Adam thought that Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable around him, for reasons he couldn’t properly identify. It was part of the reason why he always tried to give Emi and Harry their space, whenever possible. 

But if Harry really wanted Adam’s advice on something, then Adam intended to do his best to oblige. He patted Emi’s side of the bed, conscious all the while that he was down to just his boxers under the covers with his naked chest exposed to Harry’s gaze. Not that Adam was shy about his body, but it still felt a bit strange to be in that position seeing as how Harry was only friends with him because of his wife. 

Harry moved all the way over to the bed but didn’t sit down, still staring wide-eyed at Adam with one hand clutching the neckline of Emi’s robe.

“What’s up?” Adam prompted as he put his book away. He sensed this might be a long conversation.

Harry’s cheeks blossomed a bright red out of nowhere. “It’s kind of stupid,” he murmured softly. “I don’t….” He paused for a second before flicking his eyes up to meet Adam’s again. “Do I seem taller to you?” he asked unexpectedly.

Adam blinked a few times as he processed the question. “Well, yeah,” he replied. “I suppose you’ve had a bit of a growth spurt recently.” He wasn’t expecting Harry’s face to fall upon hearing his response. “Is that a bad thing?” Adam wondered. “Don’t most lads want to be tall?”

Harry, if anything, just got even redder. He shook his head furiously. “I’m the tallest one in the band now,” he said in a small voice.

“And you don’t want to be?” Adam assumed.

Harry shook his head again. It took him a minute to collect himself, but once he did so, he finally climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Adam with his legs tucked under himself and an almost manic expression replacing the one of dismay on his face.

“My first girlfriend was taller than me,” Harry said proudly, clearly expecting Adam to be impressed by that titbit.

Adam just raised an eyebrow. “You know there’s plenty of tall girls about if that’s what you’re into,” he replied.

“Into anyone tall,” Harry muttered to himself with a slight grimace, his nose wrinkling a bit as he looked back up at Adam with a curious expression. “How tall are you?” he asked, his attempt at nonchalance coming across perhaps a bit less naturally than he’d hoped for. The puzzle pieces were beginning to slot into place.

“Hundred-ninety centimetres,” Adam answered evenly. “Give or take.”

“So you’re like…the tallest person I know, then,” Harry said slowly, with a touch of wonderment colouring his tone.

Adam shrugged. “Probably, yeah.” Even though Adam wasn’t oblivious to the way Harry had been looking at him, the last thing he was anticipating was Harry leaping into his lap with no prelude whatsoever, but that’s where he found himself, with a squirming teen boy in his arms less than a second later, Harry’s breath hot against Adam’s jaw as he tried to glue every centimetre of their bodies together. “What are you doing?” Adam demanded, alarmed by the sudden shift in their conversation.

“Emi told me about your _rules_ ,” Harry said meaningfully. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Adam swallowed hard. He hadn’t _actually_ looked at Harry, not until recently, when he’d noticed Harry looking at him first, but the way Harry’s body had seemingly changed overnight had made not looking a lot more difficult. He’d told Emi about that, too, because they told each other everything, and now he had to wonder if she’d spilled the beans on that to Harry as well.

“What do you want, then?” Adam asked in a rough voice.

Harry pulled back a few centimetres to look at Adam seriously. “For you to pick me up and fuck me against a wall,” he confessed.

Adam slid his hands under the backs of Harry’s thighs, cupping them with intent, mulling over the weight of Harry’s bird-boned body in his lap and wondering if he could manage the same thing he liked to do with Emi—who was a foot shorter than Harry—without falling over and breaking both of their necks. “Okay,” he finally decided. “But we have to use a condom.” As much as he would have liked to end this unexpected encounter by coming inside Harry’s narrow little arse, rules were rules.

Harry looked equally dismayed, but he nodded eagerly, his arms still wrapped tight around Adam’s neck. 

“You’ll have to move if you want me to open you up,” Adam prompted.

“Oh,” Harry replied as he let go, his face blushing bright red again. “Right.”

Adam waited until Harry had crawled off his lap before throwing the duvet aside and climbing out of bed, languorously, taking care to stretch on the way to the bureau in order to show off every centimetre of his exposed body to Harry’s hungry gaze.

Adam was well aware of his assets. His height was an advantage in pulling attractive men and women back into bed for him and Emi to share, and it certainly didn’t hurt that his cock was big enough to look intimidating even on his larger-than-average frame.

Adam knew that’s where Harry’s eyes were focused right now, and he wasn’t disappointed when he finally turned around with lubes and condoms in hand to find Harry sat on his knees with his eyes wide and fixed directly at Adam’s waist.

“My eyes are up here,” Adam joked.

Harry’s head snapped up. “Sorry,” he replied a bit guiltily.

Adam shrugged it off. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of wanting to look,” he told Harry. Adam remembered feeling the same way when he’d been young; Harry could do with learning that lesson a bit earlier, in his opinion. 

“Can I—” Harry stopped with a dubious expression, like he’d thought better of what he’d been about to say. 

“You can ask for whatever you like,” Adam replied as he made his way back over to the bed. He set the condoms down on the bedside table, intending to use the lube first to open Harry up, but Harry’s next request put a hold on that plan.

“Can I suck you off?” Harry asked more boldly, his fingers fisted into the duvet, his knuckles as white as the sheets underneath.

Adam nodded dumbly. He hadn’t even considered the idea of Harry’s mouth, but now that he’d been given implicit permission to think about it, he couldn’t understand how he’d missed it before. Harry’s mouth was big, big enough to take Adam’s cock, and he couldn’t even imagine how Harry’s spit-slick pink lips would feel wrapping around him.

Adam shucked off his boxers in a flash and climbed back onto the bed, lying down against the pillows in the same position he’d been in before. He spread his legs a bit to make it easier for Harry to position himself close and held his breath as he waited.

When Harry didn’t move, Adam started to have second thoughts about the whole encounter. “Have you ever been with a man before?” he asked gently.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he nodded, his expression patently defensive. “Yes, I—” he replied hotly, his mouth snapping shut before he could finish the statement. “Yes,” he insisted, his face more guarded now.

Adam wanted to ask who it was that had gotten to Harry first, whether Adam knew him, but he had the feeling that even if pushed, Harry wouldn’t answer.

“You’ve sucked cock before, then?” Adam clarified. “Been fucked?”

“Only a few times,” Harry replied, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “He was smaller than you, though,” he added. “I’m not sure if I….”

“You can go as slow as you’d like,” Adam offered easily. “This isn’t for me, it’s for you.” In the back of his head, Adam was wondering what they would do if Emi happened to wake up and interrupt before they could finish, but he was hoping that wouldn’t happen. He’d tell Emi afterward about all of this, but he got the sense that Harry would turn tail and run if things got any more complicated.

Adam was still surprised Harry had even gotten up the nerve to approach him in the first place; usually, the boy was skittish around him, hyperaware of Adam’s presence in a way that made them both a bit uncomfortable.

So it was even more surprising when Harry suddenly leaned down to take Adam’s cock into his mouth, and in one smooth movement, took it all the way to the back of his throat without skipping a beat.

Adam watched him clumsily try to keep up a rhythm, his breathing coming now in short pants even though there was little danger of Harry managing to make him come with just his mouth. In a few years, maybe, with some practice. Harry certainly had the natural talent to become an expert.

“You don’t have a gag reflex?” Adam wondered when Harry finally came up for air.

Harry shook his head, his face even redder now from the lack of oxygen, and his mouth looking almost bruised. “Should I keep going?” he asked in a small voice.

Adam was as hard as he was ever going to get now, and as much as he’d enjoyed Harry’s limited capabilities in the blowjob department, he kind of wanted to explore just what he could do with his arse instead. Adam shook his head. “Get on all fours with your hips up,” he instructed instead. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

Harry had never seemed more eager than when he pulled the tie on his bathrobe to reveal miles of naked skin interrupted only by a pair of women’s knickers at his hips. He looked down at them with a dumbfounded expression after they’d been exposed to Adam’s gaze, like he’d forgotten they were there to begin with.

“Those aren’t Emi’s, are they?” Adam asked him.

Harry shook his head quickly. It was hard to distinguish whether the scarlet colouring his features was new, but he looked sheepish as he responded: “No, they’re mine.”

“Pretty,” Adam replied offhandedly. “Let’s get them off you now, yeah?” He reached forward to help Harry peel them off, revealing a semi-hard cock underneath, smooth and pink with the foreskin still covering most of the head. Adam ignored it for now even though, by all accounts, it was a very pretty cock. He had a different target in mind at the moment.

Adam slicked up his fingers thoroughly as Harry got into position, and with his free hand, he gently cupped one of Harry’s arsecheeks, spreading him open to reveal the darker skin around his hole. He had a few tufts of hair there, too, and Adam stroked his finger over the centre of him softly, feeling out the textures of Harry’s skin and pubes before applying any pressure at all. 

Harry gasped as the muscle gave, so quietly that Adam wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it until Harry let out a soft whimper almost immediately after.

“You all right?” Adam asked, stilling the movement of his fingers with just the first two knuckles inside.

“Your…fingers are really big,” Harry replied with some effort.

“Want me to do just one to start?” Adam asked. Emi preferred the blunt pressure of two when he fingered her, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that Harry might not like it, especially if he still wasn’t used to taking things up the arse in the first place. 

But Harry shook his head before Adam could even try to pull out. “More lube, maybe,” he said instead.

Adam acquiesced without a response, practically pouring it onto where his fingers were stretching Harry out. He strained the muscles in his hand to pry Harry open a bit more so he could drizzle a bit of it directly into Harry’s hole; Harry flinched at the feeling, but he didn’t protest.

“Tell me when you’re ready for three.”

“I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Adam replied sceptically.

Harry nodded into the pillow again, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please,” he said as he canted his hips back against Adam’s fingers, begging for more with his body, not just his voice.

Adam added another, and once he was certain that Harry was relaxed enough to fuck without the risk of Adam losing his cock in the process, he pulled out his fingers and hastily wiped them on the duvet that he was going to have to launder before he and Emi went to bed later. It was worth it, though, for this.

“You gonna lie there, or did you want me to fuck you against that wall like you asked?” Adam prompted with a quick swat to Harry’s flank as he just continued to lay with his head buried in Adam’s pillows, breathing shallowly, not moving.

It was enough to get him scrambling to his feet in a hurry, and Adam had to reach out a hand to keep Harry from tumbling face-first off the bed in his excitement. 

“You mind if I use the dresser to keep you propped up?” Adam asked as he folded up the duvet into some semblance of a rectangle that he could use to add a bit more comfort to Harry’s situation. There was an inherent riskiness to getting fucked against a wall that made it all the more fun, but it wasn’t exactly the most luxurious position for either one of them. “At least until we get going,” Adam clarified.

“No,” Harry replied hastily. “I mean, no, I don’t mind.”

“Good.”

Adam reached over and picked Harry up in a bridal carry without warning, bringing him over to the dresser and setting him down on the folded up duvet before helping him spin around so that his back was against the wall with his legs bracketing Adam’s hips. Adam had to scoot him forward a bit more; Harry didn’t seem to realise or care that Adam’s cock was butting up uselessly against his bollocks as he stared up into Adam’s eyes with a dreamy expression.

That expression went a bit tense when Adam finally began to push his cock into the tight, wet space between Harry’s legs, and Adam had to squeeze Harry’s hip in an effort to remind him that he needed to relax. 

“Just breathe,” Adam advised as he slowly pressed forward. He had to take his own advice, as well, the constriction of Harry’s arse clenching weakly around his cock almost too much to handle as he finally bottomed out inside the boy. “Still okay?”

Harry had his head tipped back against the wall, his mouth hanging open as he hung limply from Adam’s neck.

“Harry?”

Harry let out an incoherent grunt. Adam wasn’t even sure if it was supposed to be English. “Can’t…” Harry finally managed. “Feels so—fuck.”

“Good fuck or bad fuck?” Adam asked as he pulled out a little before pushing back in as hard as he dared.

Harry’s head smacked softly against the wall with the testing thrust. “Good,” he whined. “Really good.”

“Good.”

Adam steadied Harry with both hands on his hips before finally beginning to fuck into him in earnest, working up to the point at which he was finally holding Harry’s arse completely in the air with the duvet underneath, untouched now as Adam pounded away at him. A few minutes later, Adam took a step back, and then another, marvelling at the fact that Harry was light enough that he could fuck him with no leverage at all.

“You’re tinier than you look,” Adam huffed out with a breathy laugh.

Harry keened, his arse clenching hard around Adam as his dick blurted out a load of pre-come onto his stomach.

“You like that?” Adam continued, his thrusts getting rougher and more uneven as he felt himself spiralling ever closer to orgasm. “You like knowing that I can lift you without even breaking a sweat? That I could tear you in half with my cock?”

It was just Adam’s luck, of course, that it was at that exact moment that he noticed the door opening in the corner of his eye to reveal Emi standing there, her eyebrows almost meeting her hairline as she watched her husband fuck a teenage pop star right in front of her very eyes.

Adam didn’t want to stop, and he wasn’t even sure he could, so he kept going, keeping his mouth shut as he fucked Harry even harder, eventually turning him around—carefully, so that Emi was out of his line of sight—before dropping him back onto the bed so that Adam could really slam into him. Harry wailed at the top of his lungs, apparently having forgotten that Emi was supposed to have been in the next room over, and when he finally came, he went totally limp, letting Adam use him like a ragdoll until he too managed to come with a series of animalistic grunts into Harry’s ear.

Emi started up a slow clap from behind them as soon as they were finished.

Adam rolled his eyes and turned to glare at her from over his shoulder without pulling out. “You’re going to traumatise the kid,” he complained. He’d been hoping to give Harry at least a few seconds to recover before breaking it to him that they’d had an audience for the latter portion of their encounter.

Emi rolled her eyes back as she leaned against the doorframe with one hand under the bathrobe, between her legs. “You really bought that excuse about me falling asleep?” she replied incredulously. “I was listening the whole time. It was my idea for him to come in here and jump you.”

Adam blinked at her a few times before slowly turning around again to stare down at Harry, who was grinning nervously up at him, in disbelief. “Really?”

Harry nodded slowly. “She said you’d never take a hint, otherwise,” he replied with a shrug. 

Adam sucked in a slow breath and shook his head. He really had to hand to Emi: she was a hell of a lot more devious than he could have ever imagined. They’d both played him like a fiddle. And he didn’t regret one bit of it.


End file.
